SIN ESPERARLO
by demonyc
Summary: A veces se piensa que las almas gemelas no existen, que son cuentos o fantasías, ¿pero que sucede cuando realmente te encuentras con ella? Pues al parecer esto les paso a Candy y a Albert, acompáñame a ver si ellos al primer encuentro se reconocieron.


**SIN ESPERARLO**

 **MINIFIC PARA EL RETO ALSS.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a la autora Kyoko Mizuki & la magaka Yumiko Igarashi.**

 **La historia si es mía, y esta basada en como nos conocimos mi esposo y yo, espero les guste.**

 **Con todo mi cariño para mi esposo Carlos M.**

Mientras termino de ducharme, para comenzar a arreglarme para ese día tan especial, comienzo a recordar cómo fue que él y yo nos conocimos, fue algo que definitivamente no me lo esperaba, algo totalmente nuevo para mí, jamás hubiese imaginado que el mismo día que conseguiría trabajo, terminaría también encontrando al amor de mi vida, claro, en aquellos momentos yo no imaginaba lo que el destino, o la vida, me tenían deparado, muchas veces había escuchado, o leído en aquellas novelas rosas, sobre el amor a primera vista, las alma gemelas, y ese tipo de cursilerías que a la mayoría de las mujeres nos gusta leer, pero que eso me pasara a mí, fue increíble, ahora debo aclarar, que no fue amor a primera vista lo que yo sentí por él, ni el por mí, creo que más bien fue el encuentro de dos almas gemelas, ahora no me queda la menor duda, de que eso si existe, y uno se encuentra con ella, en donde menos lo espera, así que aquí comienza mi historia.

Era un 17 de Julio del año 2000, iba camino a una entrevista de trabajo, estaba más que emocionada, pues la señorita de R. H. casi me había asegurado por teléfono, que tenía el puesto, pero de cualquier manera era indispensable que me hiciera la entrevista, así que ya se podrán dar cuenta de cuan emocionada me encontraba, tenía poco más de seis meses de andar dejando curriculums aquí y allá, sin ninguna respuesta favorable, estaba harta de las hipócritas sonrisas de los entrevistadores, cuando después de terminar la entrevista, me decían en tono "amable" nosotros le llamamos, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, definitivamente les hubiese agradecido más que me dijeran que no era apta para el trabajo, y me devolvieran mi curriculum, pues el dinero ya se me estaba terminando, y realmente estaba desesperada.

El trayecto a la entrevista fue corto, llegué cuarenta y cinco minutos antes, ese fue mi primer encuentro con él, lo vi bajar unas escaleras, aunque en aquel momento el no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, yo si me di cuenta de la suya inmediatamente, pues me pareció un hombre con un rostro amable, y unos ojos preciosos, era bastante alto, recuerdo que llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de vestir, camisa lila, y corbata de un morado más intenso, con tonos grisaseos, a mí siempre me han encantado los hombres bien vestidos, no pude evitar compararlo con mi actual novio Terry, el era en definitiva, el monumento al mal gusto, siempre andaba de fachas, y aunque no lo crean, esa era una de nuestras principales causas de disgustos.

De pronto sentí que alguien me observaba, e instintivamente voltee, ahí estaba él frente a mí, sonriéndome amable, tenía una hermosa sonrisa tengo que reconocerlo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y él me dijo -

\- Hola, ¿vienes por el empleo de asistente de compras, o de secretaria de gerencia?

\- Bueno, en realidad no me dijeron exactamente de qué se trataba el empleo, pero el que sea, estoy dispuesta a tomarlo, me interesa muchísimo comenzar a trabajar de inmediato

\- Pues espero que te quedes con el puesto de asistente de compras, soy el Lic. Willam Albert Andrew, y soy el jefe de ese departamento

\- Mucho gusto Lic. Andrew, mi nombre es Candy White, y realmente me encantaría trabajar para usted

\- Ojala y así sea, bien, ahora tengo una pequeña junta con el Ing. Jhonson, con tu permiso.

Minutos después lo vi entrar a una elegante oficina, yo esperaba pacientemente a ser entrevistada por la Lic. Annie Britters, de R. H, esa oficina, estaba bastante cerca de la de gerencia, finalmente después de algunos minutos, la pelinegra me hizo pasar, y bueno, finalmente comenzó la entrevista, debo confesar que me fue imposible concentrarme totalmente en sus preguntas, pues una voz bastante alterada me lo impedía, creo que estaba respondiendo en automático, ya que escuchaba perfecto una voz decir -

\- ¿Pero se ha vuelto usted loco Lic. Andrew? desde hace más de un mes que yo estoy solicitando una asistente para el turno de la tarde, Mary no se queda ni cinco minutos después de su turno, hay mucho papeles de los que yo mismo tengo que hacerme cargo, y el conmutador no para de sonar

\- Lo sé ingeniero, pero yo también tengo el mismo tiempo solicitando una asistente para mi departamento

\- Mire Andrew, vamos a hacer una cosa, si la chica no me convence, usted se la queda, pero en caso contrario me la quedo yo, ¿entendido?

\- Es usted bastante ventajista, ¿no le parece?

\- Pues son las ventajas que me da el ser el gerente, además usted y su departamento dependen de Londres, y no de aquí de Chicago

\- Está bien ingeniero.

Después de algunos minutos, ya no se escucho nada, y cuando menos lo espere, la entrevista había terminado, la Lic. Me pidió que saliera y la esperara nuevamente en la sala, dentro de mí sentí que nuevamente me darían las gracias, y me dirían, "nosotros le llamamos ", así que sin más, me dirigí a la sala de espera, tomé asiento, y salude con fingido entusiasmo a una chica que estaba sentada ahí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa un tanto tímida, y no pude evitar preguntarle –

\- ¿Vienes por el empleo de asistente de compras?

\- No, ¿vengo por el de secretaria de gerencia y tú?

\- ¿La verdad? es que me encantaría quedarme como asistente de compras, pero estoy tan desesperada, que me quedaría con el que fuera, con tal de que me den el trabajo

\- Bueno, pues suerte.

\- Igualmente, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Patty, ¿y tú?

\- Candy

\- Mucho gusto, pues ojala y te quedes en compras y yo de secretaría.

Minutos después, la Lic. Me dijo que fuera a la oficina del gerente, sentí como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi estomago, pero me dirigí con pose bastante segura a la oficina que me la pelinegra me había indicado, el gerente parecía de un carácter duro, su rostro era inexpresivo, muy por el contrario del Lic. Andrew, luego de entrevistarme me pregunto –

\- ¿Cuándo podría presentarse a trabajar?

\- De inmediato – respondí bastante convencida

\- Excelente, entonces permítame.

Lo vi marcar el teléfono para luego decir –

\- Lic. Britter, la señorita White, se va quedar como asistente de gerencia, así que venga por ella, y póngala al tanto de sus labores a partir de hoy, e indíquele cual va ser su oficina.

Me le quede mirando con una sonrisa mas fingida que qué cosa, dentro de mí, no podía evitar sentirme desilusionada, adiós al puesto de asistente de compras, adiós a un jefe guapo y además agradable, pero bueno, ya tenía trabajo, que eso era lo verdaderamente importante., y bueno, desde ese día comencé mis labores en esa empresa, cabe mencionar, que desde un inicio no me lleve bien con mi otra compañera, era una bruja, desde que me vio, mostró su desagrado hacía mi, fue cortante, y bastante grosera conmigo, trate de no hacer caso, finalmente no iba en busca de hacer amigos, así que le pregunte qué era lo que a mí me tocaba hacer, ya que la Lic. Annie, solo me había dejado en la oficina con esa bruja hipócrita y luego le dijo –

\- Mary, ella va ser tú nueva compañera, ponla al corriente de lo que tiene que hacer.

Esta demás decir que en cuanto la Lic. se retiro dejándome sola con ella, esta hizo caso omiso de sus instrucciones, pero yo no me iba dejar vencer tan fácil, así que comencé a organizarme yo sola, desde luego que mis nuevos compañeros varones, se ofrecieron amables a darme las extensiones de cada departamento, y eso me fue de bastante utilidad, esto a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero no hice ningún caso, finalmente se llego la hora de la comida, y diablos, ese día no cargue con el dinero suficiente, prácticamente llevaba únicamente lo del bus en mi bolso, así que tendría que aguantar el hambre, eran dos horas las que tenía para comer, así que salí echa el ánimo a degustar algunas rebanadas de aire, claro no sin antes sacar de mi bolso un libro que cargaba siempre en mi bolso para distraerme, salí al enorme jardín de la empresa, algunos de mis compañeros estaban en grupitos charlando y aprovechando para fumar, me invitaron a unirme a ellos, pero la verdad es que el olor del cigarro siempre me ha molestado, así que amablemente me negué, eso sí que hubiese sido un verdadero martirio, hambrienta, y soportando el olor a cigarro… no me parecía en absoluto una buena idea, así que me dirigí a un lugar apartado a leer, de pronto una figura llamó mi atención, ahí se encontraba él, disfrutando al aire libre de un delicioso sándwich, juro que al ver la manera en que mordía el delicioso emparedado, hizo que el hambre se me incrementara, podía escuchar gruñir a mi estomago ferozmente, creo que el sintió la insistencia de mi mirada, porque de pronto se volvió hacia mí, y sonriendo me saludo y luego me invito a sentarme a su lado, por un momento dude un poco, pues era mucha la tentación de verlo comer, pero no quería parecer grosera, así que lo obedecí y él me dijo –

\- Así que te quedaste como secretaría del ingeniero Jhonson

\- Pues sí, y supongo que usted se quedo con la chica llamada Patty

\- Así es, está a prueba, no estoy muy convencido con ella, es algo tímida, veremos que resulta, pensé que saldrías a comer

\- No tengo hambre, prefiero leer – mentí

\- Ah, en cambio yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, compre dos emparedados en la máquina expendedora, pero ya termine el segundo y aun sigo con hambre

\- ¿No trajo comida?

\- No, en la mañana quede de ir por mi novia para invitarla a comer, hace rato le marque, y me dijo que ya venía para acá, pero nada que llega, la verdad es que ya estoy algo desesperado

\- Bueno, ya sabe Lic Andrew como somos de tardadas la mujeres

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Claro

\- Deja de hablarme de usted, y de llamarme Lic. Andrew, no soy un viejo, solo tengo 28 años

\- Está bien, ¿Cómo quieres que te diga?

\- Albert

\- Así lo haré Albert

\- Candy… te invito a comer

\- Ay no, ¿cómo crees?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues… es que apenas y te conozco, además… ¿qué tal que nos ve tu novia? No quisiera ocasionarte algún problema

\- No creo que se moleste si nos viera, además, no creo que venga, anda que muero de hambre, y no me gusta comer solo.

Si él estaba muriendo de hambre, yo estaba totalmente desfallecida de hambre, quería decir que sí, pero al mismo tiempo me apenaba, ¿cómo aceptar su invitación si únicamente contaba con lo de mi bus? Sin embargo decidí fingir aceptar su invitación, le diría que iría por mi bolso, pero después desistiría diciendo que se me había juntado algo de trabajo, y así podría zafarme sin ser tan obvia, así que de inmediato puse en marcha mi plan diciendo -

\- Está bien, solo espera un momento, voy por mi bolso

\- No, Candy, se nos hará tarde, ya vámonos

\- Pero es que como no tenía intención de salir a comer, solamente traje mi libro

\- No te preocupes, hoy invito yo, y tú me invitas la próxima vez

\- Pero…

\- Nada, anda vamos.

Me sentí bastante aliviada, mi estomago y yo nos sentimos más que agradecidos, y cuando llegamos a un pequeño restauran de mariscos, el ordeno ostiones y unos camarones a la diabla, la verdad es que se me hizo agua la boca con los camarones, pero como no quería parecer encajosa, solo ordene una ensalada de surimi chica, el me sonrió y enseguida me pregunto –

\- No creo que te vayas a llenar con eso

\- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo gorda?

\- Desde luego que no, si eres tan delgada como un palillo, es solo que no sé porque tengo la impresión de que al igual que yo, eres de buen diente – menciono guiñándome un ojo

\- Está bien, adivinaste, comer es una de mis debilidades

\- Pues entonces ordena algo más, y que la ensalada sea la entrada

\- Se me antojo lo mismo que pediste

\- ¿Ostiones?

\- No, esos me dan asco, prefiero los camarones a la diabla.

Lo vi hacerle una seña al mesero, y cuando este se acerco, le ordeno unos camarones para mí, mientras comíamos yo pensaba .- seguro hoy va tener una noche de pasión con su novia, dicen que los ostiones son afrodisiacos, - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él me pregunto –

\- Y dime, ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?

\- Bueno salgo con mi novio

\- Así que tienes novio

\- Si, y muy pronto vamos a casarnos

\- ¿Es es serio?

\- Sí, por ahora estamos ahorrando para eso, queremos comprar una casa e irla amueblando, por eso me urgía encontrar trabajo rápidamente, porque desde que me quede sin empleo él es el único que aporta a los ahorros, bueno ¿y que me dices de ti?

\- Bien, pues ya sabes que tengo una novia, lo que no sabes es que también estamos en planes de matrimonio, que coincidencia ¿no crees?

\- Sí, y dime, ¿tienes mucho tiempo con ella?

\- Año y medio ¿y tú?

\- Bueno como novios formales tenemos 3 años, pero nos conocemos desde niños

\- Fiu, pues imagino que se conocen bastante bien

\- Pues sí, eso creo – dije sonriendo y con ojos soñadores

\- Pareces estar muy enamorada de él, espero que cuando te cases me invites a tu boda

\- Desde luego que sí, serás mi invitado principal, yo también espero que tú me invites a la tuya

\- Es un hecho, también serás mi invitada principal

\- Aunque bueno ya sabes, nunca falta el negrito en el arroz

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque estoy más que segura que mi relación con mi futura suegra no va a ser muy buena

\- ¿Y eso porque?

\- Porque desde que yo era una niña mostró su desagradado hacia mí, sé de antemano que ella hubiera preferido mil veces a mi hermana Paula, en muchas ocasiones la escuche decirle a Terry que mi hermana era mucho más bonita e inteligente que yo

\- Bueno, no conozco a tu hermana, pero tú eres muy hermosa, y estoy seguro que bastante inteligente, de otro modo te aseguro que no te hubieras quedado como secretaria del ingeniero Jhonson, créeme es un hombre bastante exigente, además aquí lo verdaderamente importante es que tú seas quien le agrade a tu novio, no debes darle tanta importancia a lo que piense la madre de él

\- Tienes razón, ¡santo cielo! Solo faltan diez minutos para la hora de entrada, ya nos tenemos que ir – mencione al mirar mi reloj

\- Tranquila, enseguida pido la cuenta y nos vamos.

\- Llegamos justo a tiempo, el me acompaño hasta la oficina que compartía con Mary, y sonriendo me dijo –

\- ¿Quieres que te espere a la salida?

\- Si claro

\- Entonces te veo a las nueve

\- Ok.

Mary me miro con ojos acusadores y en tono molesto me dijo –

\- Sabía que eras una mosca muerta

\- Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo?

\- Porque eres una resbalosa, veo que ya hasta lo tuteas y todo, pero déjame decirte algo, el Lic. Andrew tiene novia, ah y es una mujer guapísima, nada que ver contigo, así que si estas pensando en conquistarlo olvídalo, ellos ya tienen planes de boda, ah por cierto el sale a las seis de la tarde, digo, para que no te hagas ilusiones de que te va esperar hasta la hora de salida

\- Gracias por darme tanta información Mary, pero no había necesidad, ya que hoy que me invito a comer, me dijo todo esto que tan amablemente acabas de informarme.

Mary, no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de disgusto, y luego comenzó a guardar sus cosas para finalmente largarse, cuando la vi retirarse, aproveche para llamar a mis padres e informales que me habían dado el puesto, y que llegaría algo tarde, pues me había tocado el turno vespertino, mi madre no paro en hacerme infinidad de recomendaciones, entre ellas que le marcara a Terry para que fuera por mí, yo estaba un tanto dudosa, pues Albert me dijo que me acompañaría, desde luego que no hasta mi casa, solo a tomar el bus, después de pensarlo por algunos minutos decidí marcarle a Terry para que me recogiera en el trabajo, tal vez la bruja de mi compañera tenía razón, y Albert ya se había ido sin que yo me diera cuenta, después de varios intentos, Terry finalmente contesto algo agitado y molesto dijo –

\- ¿Sí? que es lo que quiere, rápido que no tengo tiempo de atender.

Escuche como una risilla femenina, pero trate de hacer caso omiso, seguro que las líneas estarían cruzadas y sin más dije -

\- Terry, soy Candy, ¿interrumpo algo?

\- ¡Candy! mi amor, disculpa es que estoy haciendo un trabajo

\- ¿Estás solo?

\- Mmm, sip, ¿Por qué ?

\- Bueno… es que me pareció escuchar una risa femenina

\- Ah, ¿tú también la escuchas?

\- ¿Cómo de que si yo también la escucho?

\- Es que al parecer el teléfono se cruzo con otra línea, desde hace rato suena así, es demasiado molesto

\- Pero ya no se escucha nada Terry

\- Pues yo lo sigo escuchando, pero dime, que ¿pasa?

\- Me dieron el puesto, desde hoy empecé a trabajar

\- No sabes qué gusto me da por ti mi amor

\- Gracias, oye solo que me toco el turno vespertino, y salgo hasta la nueve, ¿podrías venir por mi?

\- No sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerlo mi vida, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, yo me voy sola

\- Oye Candy, yo creo que nos vemos hasta la próxima semana, tengo que salir fuera, ya sabes los ensayos y esas cosas, te aviso en cuanto llegue

\- Sí claro, hasta luego

\- No te enojes mi amor, sabes que te amo, además es para ganar más, y juntar más rápido dinero para nuestra boda

\- Está bien Terry, adiós.

Colgué bastante molesta, estaba segura de que Terry nuevamente me era infiel, pero estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él, y como las veces anteriores, decidí cerrar los ojos, mientras archivaba como loca unos documentos, sonó el conmutador y cuando conteste, una voz femenina me dijo –

\- Con William, por favor

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con el Lic, William Andrew

\- Oh sí, permítame enseguida la comunico, a ver si todavía se encuentra

\- Sí se encuentra, acabo de hablar hace unos momentos con él, pero se corto la llamada

\- Disculpe… ¿Quién lo busca?

\- Dígale que lo busca su novia

\- ¿Me podría dar su nombre por favor señorita?

\- Está bien, me llamo Elisa Leagan, soy la secretaría de dirección, ¿con eso es más que suficiente para que me comuniques con él? ¿o te hace falta más información?

\- Disculpe si la molesto señorita, pero yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, permítame, enseguida la comunico.

La voz autoritaria y fría de esa mujer me cayó bastante mal, se oía bastante prepotente, pero por otro lado, me sentí bastante aliviada con su llamada, ya que así pude darme cuenta de que Albert todavía se encontraba en su oficina.

Ya solo faltaban diez minutos para terminar mi turno, y note que la mayoría de mis compañeros eran demasiado puntuales para su hora de salida, pues solo quedaban tres aparte de mi, de pronto escuche que tocaban a la pequeña oficina y vi a Albert entrar diciendo –

\- ¿Ya mero estas lista?

\- Sí, estoy terminando de archivar algunos documentos, oye Albert, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hora de salida es a las seis?

\- Porque nunca salgo a esa hora, son raras la ocasiones en que lo hago

\- Tal vez, pero es mucho el tiempo que me esperaste, no tenías porque hacerlo

\- Yo quise hacerlo, además así aventaje algo de trabajo

\- ¿Y tu novia?

\- Me dijo que estaba muy cansada, y que mejor nos veríamos mañana, así que deja de preocuparte ¿quieres?

\- Está bien.

Desde ese día Albert y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, el me contaba sus cosas y yo las mías, salíamos a comer juntos, o a veces me acompañaba a un centro comercial que había cerca a comprar algún yogurt o pastelillo como postre y lo compartíamos, Albert se convirtió en mi confidente, un 14 de febrero ( día de los enamorados), fuimos al centro y le ayude a escoger el regalo para su novia junto con una tarjeta romántica, después él hizo lo mismo, sin darnos cuenta nuestra relación se fue fortaleciendo muchísimo, compartíamos tantas cosas juntos, no siempre me esperaba para acompañarme a tomar el bus, pues él tenía que ir a ver a su novia.

Así paso más de un año, y Albert y yo nos hacíamos cada día más cercanos, se llego el día de mi cumpleaños, y Terry nuevamente no iba poder estar conmigo ya que saldría de" viaje", así que había decidido aceptar la invitación que me había hecho mi mejor amiga Mayra, saldríamos a tomar una copa, nunca he tenido por costumbre tomar, pero ¡por Dios! era mi cumpleaños, y no pensaba quedarme encerrada en casa, como si fuera un día cualquiera, así que antes de irme a la oficina, le marque a Mayra y le dije –

\- Amiga, acepto tu invitación, saldremos a celebrar, Terry va salir de viaje y no va estar

\- ¡Excelente! Le avisare a Archie para que invite a otro amigo

\- No Mayra, solo nosotros

\- Ay no seas aburrida, es más, invita a algunos de tus compañeros, y yo solo llevo a Archie, alguien que tengas ¿en mente?

\- Me gustaría invitar a Albert… pero seguro sale con su novia

\- Pues que la lleve

\- Mmm no, mejor invito a Stear y a Patty

\- Invita a quien tú quieras, ¿entonces nos vemos a las diez?

\- A las diez – repetí antes de colgar el teléfono.

En cuanto llegué a la oficina, vi un hermoso y blanco oso mediano de peluche con un enorme moño rosa, y junto el haba una nota sellada, entonces escuche a Mary decir -

\- Eso es para ti, hace rato lo trajeron

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un mensajero

\- Gracias.

Como siempre llegaba con quince de anticipación, tome el osito entre mis manos y luego abrí la nota que decía –

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños Candy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo pases excelente**_

 _ **Eres una amiga increíble, me encanta tu compañía,**_

 _ **Y quiero que sepas que, cada día ilumines mi día con una de tus sonrisas,**_

 _ **Te has vuelto una parte demasiado importante de mi vida,**_

 _ **Recibe un fuerte abrazo de mi parte.**_

 _ **Con cariño… tu amigo**_ _ **Albert.**_

Impulsivamente abrace el osito de peluche con más fuerza de lo necesario, y hubiera jurado con certeza, que podía aspirar el delicioso aroma que se desprendía del osito, podía oler perfectamente el perfume que Albert usaba, Mary me observo con rareza y a la vez burlona mientras decía –

\- Ay querida, creo que será lo único a lo que puedas aspirar del Lic. Andrew, tendrás que conformarte con estar abrazada a ese ridículo oso de peluche

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es un regalo del Lic. Andrew?

\- Por la manera en que leías esa nota, y te abrazabas al oso, se nota que el Lic. te gusta, estas perdidamente enamorada de él, acéptalo

\- Eso no es cierto, por si no lo sabes tengo novio, y muy pronto nos vamos a casar, se nota que en tu vida has tenido un amigo verdadero, sin otro interés que no sea el de compartir charlas amenas

\- Si claro, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado un dicho que dice, explicación no pedida, culpa aceptada?

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo

\- Yo creo que sí, pero mejor pongámonos a trabajar, ah por cierto, tu amor imposible hoy no va venir, hablo muy temprano y dijo que saldría fuera, ya sabes cómo su departamento depende de Londres…

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Mary, abrí el archivero, y comencé a acomodar algunos documentos, las palabras de mi compañera, me había dejado algo inquieta, la mañana había pasado rápido y subí al comedor, en verdad que me había acostumbrado a la compañía de Albert, aunque en el comedor se encontraban otros compañeros, y yo trataba de seguirle la conversación a Patty, mi mente estaba ocupada con la imagen de Albert, de pronto Patty me dijo –

\- Parece que estoy hablándole a la pared, estas demasiado distraída Candy, creo que mi compañía no logra suplir ni por poco la del Lic. Andrew

\- Oh, no Patty, no digas eso, es solo que ¿sabes? hoy es mi cumpleaños, y quisiera invitarte a ir conmigo y con unos amigos a festejar

\- ¡Muchas felicidades Candy! oye ¿puedo invitar a Stear?

\- Si claro, de hecho también tenía pensado invitarlo a el

\- Es una lástima que el Lic. Andrew haya salido de viaje ¿no crees?

\- Pues sí, pero ya ves que son motivos de trabajo

\- Candy… ¿te parece si vamos a caminar un rato al jardín? Tengo algo que contarte

\- Vamos.

En cuanto salimos Patty me dijo –

\- La novia del Lic. Andrew le está siendo infiel

\- ¡Patty! no deberías de decir eso sin estar segura

\- Candy, toda la oficina lo sabe, es más hasta las otras tiendas lo saben

\- ¿Y él?

\- Creo que no, siento pena por él, es un hombre muy bueno, no se merece tener a esa arpía como novia

\- ¿Y con quien se supone que lo engaña?

\- Con su jefe, hace unos días escuche que los habían encontrado en la oficina de él, en una situación bastante comprometedora, pero como es el director de la zona, pues ya sabes… nadie se atreve a decir nada, pero la verdad, es que es un secreto a voces

\- Patty ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

\- Bueno… es que como ustedes son tan amigos… yo pensé…

\- Ah, ya entiendo, pensaste que yo era la indicada para decirle esto

\- Pues sí, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

\- No Patty, no me quiero meter en esto

\- ¿Entonces vas a dejar que le sigan viendo la cara?

\- Es que ni siquiera estamos seguras, y la verdad no quiero perder la amistad con Albert

\- ¿Cómo crees que se va sentir el si se entera que tú lo sabes?

\- Patty entiéndeme, yo no puedo ir y decirle que su novia le es infiel, no puedo, a mi no me consta, es más ni siquiera a ti te consta ¿o sí?

\- Bueno no pero…

\- Pero nada, estoy segura de que son rumores.

Ambas caminamos rumbo a la oficinas, cuando entramos no había nadie, algo que nos pareció sumamente raro, de pronto se escucho un grito de ¡SORPRESA! Entonces sonaron las tan tradicionales mañanitas, y lo más importante, ahí estaba Albert junto a un precioso y delicioso pastel sonriéndome, todos cantaban al compás de la música, y cuando terminaron, pasaron a felicitarme, no sin antes pedir su rebanada de pastel, me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar, estaba muy emocionada, Albert me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo –

\- Muchas felicidades chaparrita, espero que este sea un día inolvidable para ti

\- Muchas gracias Lic. Andrew – lo llamé así porque detrás estaba el ingeniero Jhonson para también felicitarme, y no quería que pensara que era una igualada.

Se llego la hora de la salida y como no vi bajar a Albert para retirarse, decidí subir a su oficina, toque y vi que estaba frente al ordenador, me invito a entrar y aunque me sonrió, pude percibír que estaba triste y preocupado, entonces le sonreí y le dije –

\- Gracias por los regalos, no me lo esperaba

\- No es nada, solo un pequeño detalle, espero que tu familia, tus amigos, y tu novio te consientan mucho

\- Albert… ¿te pasa algo?

\- Candy… termine con Elisa

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Porque no la amo lo suficiente, ni ella a mi

\- Pero… si se iban a casar

\- Lo sé, iba cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida

\- ¿Qué paso Albert?

\- Descubrí que me era infiel, pero ¿sabes? hace tiempo que yo tenía mis sospechas, solo que prefería ignorar lo evidente, debes de pensar que soy un idiota ¿verdad?

\- Entonces ya somos dos idiotas – mencione bajando el rostro

\- ¿Y eso?

\- En varias ocasiones le he visto marcas en el cuello a Terry, además de que seguido me deja plantada, y cuando le hablo por teléfono su tono de voz suena raro, y alguna que otra ocasión alcanzo a escuchar risas femeninas

\- Lo siento

\- Albert… ¿crees que él me es infiel?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – me pregunto tomándome por el mentón

\- Tal vez… ¿Qué si?, pero es que siento que en parte es mi culpa

\- ¿Tu culpa?

\- Bueno si, es que en muchas ocasiones me ha pedido que nos adelantemos

\- ¿Qué se adelanten a qué?

\- Pues ya sabes, a lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer, pero yo le digo que esperemos, total nos vamos a casar, puede esperar un poco más, por eso no le digo nada de las marcas que le veo en el cuello, supongo que son necesidades normales en los hombres, y les cuesta más trabajo reprimirse que a una mujer

\- ¿Te das cuenta que lo estas disculpando?

\- Sí, pero casi estoy segura que el va a cambiar en cuanto nos casemos

\- No Candy, lamento decirte que tu novio no va a cambiar

\- Tu no lo conoces

\- Me basta conocerlo por lo que tú me estás diciendo

\- Albert… te invito a festejar mi cumpleaños, – mencione cambiando abruptamente el tema

\- ¿Puedo saber a dónde?

\- Con unos amigos, a un bar

\- Está bien, vamos.

En cuanto llegamos, lo presente y después de un rato de estar conversando, y contando algunos chistes, Albert me invito a bailar, sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban con seguridad y a la vez con delicadeza, era la primera vez que bailaba con un hombre tan alto, y sobre todo tan guapo, mi rostro apenas y alcanzaba sus hombros, y eso que llevaba puestos unos enormes tacones, después de un rato, mis amigos se despidieron y nosotros seguimos bailando hasta que finalmente salimos del bar, en cuanto subimos a su auto, me tomo por el mentón y comenzó a rozar delicadamente mis labios, hasta que finalmente ese roce se convirtió en un intenso beso, ¡Cielos! Era el mejor que beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida, trate de resistirme un poco, pero finalmente cedí, y comencé a corresponderle con igual ímpetu, sentí como el acariciaba mi rostro con ternura, mientras sin despegar por completo su boca de la mía decía –

\- Feliz cumpleaños Candy, muy feliz cumpleaños chaparrita hermosa.

Yo no quería pensar, quería seguir disfrutando de aquellos suaves y carnosos labios que me acariciaban con descaro, mi ser deseaba tocarlo de manera más intima, pero de pronto la maldita imagen de Terry se me revelo, y me separe abruptamente de él, Albert un tanto apenado me dijo –

\- Discúlpame, no sé que me paso

\- No tienes porque disculparte, a mi me gusto, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Albert… ¿me besaste para vengarte de Elisa?

\- No Candy, te bese porque desde hacia tiempo deseaba hacerlo, tú me gustas mucho

\- Albert… yo tengo novio

\- Lo sé, así como también sé, que pese a que el te este siendo infiel, tu lo vas a perdonar.

No pude contestar nada, las palabras de Albert, me habían confundido mucho, me hubiera gustado que me dijera .- olvídate de ese imbécil y sígueme besando, pero por el contrario de eso, arranco el auto, y durante todo el camino reino el silencio entre nosotros.

Nos despedimos tratando de fingir que nada había sucedido, más sin embargo su beso había logrado confundirme lo suficiente como para comenzar a dudar de mi relación con Terry.

Cuando entre a la habitación que compartía con mi hermana Paula, esta me dio un abrazo enorme y con una enorme sonrisa me dijo -

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita!

\- ¡Paula! Muchas gracias por esperarme

\- Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal lo pasaste?

\- Bien, algo diferente

\- ¿Estás segura que lo pasaste bien?

\- Si

\- ¿Te hizo algo él imbécil de Terry?

\- No, solo lo obvio, me volvió a plantar

\- Ya sé, con el pretexto de sus viajes y su eterno discurso de ahorrar para la boda, etc.

\- Paula… estoy confundida

\- ¿Con que?

\- Creo que ya no quiero casarme con Terry, es decir, creo que sin querer me enamore de otra persona

\- ¿En serio? ¿De quién? Cuenta, cuenta

\- ¿Te acuerdas que muchas veces te he hablado de mi mejor amigo?

\- ¡No inventes! ¿Estás enamorada de Albert?

\- Creo que sí, ¿sabes? hoy nos besamos, y me hizo sentir cosas que nunca he sentido por Terry, me hizo desear tocarlo íntimamente

\- ¡Candy! eso es maravilloso

\- No sé, el acaba de terminar con su novia, tal vez me beso porque se encuentra dolido, y en el fondo quiere vengarse

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Se lo pregunte, y me respondió que hacía tiempo él deseaba besarme

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Estoy muy confundida, ya te dije

\- ¿Qué es lo que te confunde?

\- Es que son tres años de noviazgo con Terry, el paso por momentos muy difíciles conmigo, le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no quisiera lastimarlo y tirar a la basura todo lo que tenemos planeado así como así

\- Ah, ¿y por esos tres años de "AGRADECIMIENTO" vas a tirar a la basura tu vida? ¿acaso ya se te olvido la vez que discutieron bastante fuerte y te jaloneo dejándote marcados los dedos en el brazo mientras te decía que si estabas estúpida?

\- Pero después me pidió perdón

\- Ya basta de seguirlo disculpando Candy, termina con Terry y date una oportunidad con Albert, inténtalo

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Pues ni modo, pero date una nueva oportunidad, recuerda que cuando una ventana se cierra otra se abre

\- Mira, te prometo que lo voy a pensar, si Terry vuelve con alguna marca nuevamente, en verdad que lo voy a terminar

\- Bien hermanita, así se habla.

\- Pasaron dos semanas, y de Terry ni sus luces, así que bueno, Albert y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, ansiábamos que se llegara la hora de salida para besarnos apasionadamente, así es, yo también le fui infiel a Terry con Albert, y bueno, descubrí que los besos con tintes de infidelidad no eran tan malos como yo lo suponía, los gozaba en exceso, nos devorábamos el uno al otro, contra mis principios, permití descaradamente que me tocara como nunca se lo permití a Terry, gozaba intensamente de sus caricias, de sus muy apasionados, y a la vez dulces besos, pero él no parecía tener la menor intención de declarárseme, así que esa noche me decidí, hablaría con Terry y terminaría con él, después de una despedida eterna entre Albert y yo, finalmente llegué a casa, y me arregle, Terry toco a la puerta y yo salí, y sin más se lo solté, le dije que ya no lo amaba, que me había enamorado de otro, como podrán imaginar me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir, pero eso no me importo, finalmente era libre, le diría a Albert que ya no me iba a casar, que era libre como el viento, que ahora si podíamos andar a nuestras anchas, le diría que era a él a quien amaba.

Al día siguiente ansiaba que se llegara la hora de la salida para decirle a Albert que ya no tenía novio, finalmente se llego la tan anhelada hora, ese día no había llevado su auto y caminamos tomados de la mano cual dos enamorados, de pronto me detuve y el hizo lo mismo y comenzó a besarme, esta vez me vi forzada a interrumpir tan delicioso beso para decirle –

\- Albert… te tengo una sorpresa

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

\- ¡Ya no tengo novio!

\- Felicidades Candy, me alegro por ti.

Después de esto, me tomo nuevamente de la mano, y me insto a caminar, me quede de una pieza .- ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme? ¿Felicidades? – me sentía molesta por su actitud, pensé que se me iba a declarar y en vez de eso, ¿solo se le ocurrió felicitarme? Ah no, pero yo no me iba a quedar con la duda, y me detuve nuevamente y para decirle -

\- ¿Es todo lo que vas a hacer?

\- No entiendo a que te refieres Candy

\- Con que no entiendes ¿eh?

\- Pues la verdad no, ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

\- No sé, quizás un ¿quieres se mi novia?

Se me quedo viendo por algunos minutos sin decir nada, eso sí, alcance a percatarme que estaba medio sonriendo, parecía estarse divirtiendo conmigo, entonces molesta pregunte –

\- ¿Entonces no vas a decir nada? ¿Te vas a quedar como un tonto solamente mirándome?

Pero seguía con esa sonrisa odiosamente burlona y sin decir más, como pude lo jale hacia mí y le dije –

\- Bueno como tú no te decides, lo haré yo, así que… Albert, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- No sé, déjame pensarlo, no estoy seguro

\- ¿Qué? maldita sea, ¿Qué tienes que pensar? Nos hemos besado y tocado como desquiciados, y me vienes a decir, ¿Qué lo tienes que pensar?

\- Es que, creo que soy demasiado joven.

Lo mire molesta y me adelante unos metros, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, maldito, me había utilizado, que ridícula debí parecerle al momento de mi declaración, de pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras decía –

\- Claro que acepto chaparrita hermosa, no llores, solo estaba bromeando

\- No es cierto – respondí dolida

\- Claro que es cierto, pero es que me tomaste tan de sorpresa que…bueno, además me pareció buena idea jugarte una inocente broma.

Después de esto me beso, y me llevo a casa, mis padres lo conocieron, y Albert pidió permiso para visitarme formalmente en casa, mi madre quedo encantada con él, a los tres meses de mi declaración, comenzamos con preparativos para la boda, todo fue rapidísimo, no fue una gran celebración, fue algo muy intimo, ya que Albert y yo lo que más anhelábamos era irnos de luna de miel, porque a pesar de que nos deseábamos locamente, ambos decidimos esperar hasta estar casados para consumar como debe de ser nuestro amor, dos meses después se llego diciembre, época de festejos navideños en la empresa, compre boletos para invitar a mi amiga Mayra y a su novio Archie, los presente con varios compañeros y rápidamente se unieron al grupo, si en algo además de la intimidad, nos acoplábamos bastante bien Albert y yo, era en bailar, así que en cuanto empezó a sonar la música fuimos los primeros en abrir la pista de baile, luego se nos unió otra pareja, entonces Albert me susurro –

\- Amor… ¿sigues con la tentación de conocer a Elisa?

\- Sí, quiero saber cómo es ella físicamente

\- Pues voltea disimuladamente a tu derecha.

Sin esperar a que me dijera dos veces, voltee y al parecer no fui lo suficientemente discreta, ya que la mujer me miro de arriba abajo, y se medio sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se contoneaba exageradamente, para ser honesta, me arrepentí de haber querido conocer a la ex de Albert, porque resulto ser una mujer, muy hermosa, era mucho, pero mucho más alta que yo, imaginen nada mas mi 1.58, contra el 1.82 como mínimo de ella, además contaba con una hermosa melena peliroja con rizos muy bien definidos que le caía sedosamente en su espalda, y bueno, de sus curvas ni hablamos, tenía un súper cuerpazo, me sentí un insecto a su lado, yo era lo opuesto de ella, era pequeña, no estaba llena de curvas, ni contaba con ese hermoso cabello, me sentí tan mal, que le pedí a Albert regresar a la mesa, al parecer mi rostro delato que no me sentía bien, porque Mayra me dijo –

\- ¿Estás bien Candy?

\- ¿Me acompañas al tocador?

\- Desde luego, vamos.

Cuando estuvimos solas le dije–

\- Acabo de conocer a la ex de Albert

\- ¿Está aquí?

\- Si, y hubiera preferido no conocerla

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque es un monumento de mujer, soy un insecto a su lado

\- No digas eso Candy, tu eres muy bella, además será un monumento pero a la infidelidad

\- Gracias amiga, pero veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando te diga quién es.

Cuando salíamos, nos topamos con ella, y con otra mujer que la acompañaba, hice como que no la vi, y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del tocador le dije a Mayra .-

\- ¿Viste la mujer alta y peliroja del vestido azul rey?

\- Si

\- Pues es ella, a ver se honesta conmigo y dime qué opinas

\- Bueno… pues la verdad, es que la mujer si es muy guapa

\- ¿Lo ves? te dije

\- Bueno pero Albert te ama a ti, además no se qué maldita manía tenemos nosotras la mujeres de querer conocer a la ex de nuestros amados.

De pronto unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, y sentí un suave mordisco en mi lóbulo mientras que Albert con voz seductora me decía .– mi amor, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? Ya quiero bailar, anda vamos.

No duramos mucho en la fiesta, ya que después de conocer a Elisa, mi autoestima había quedado por los suelos, además ella parecía andar modelando por todo el salón, saludando a gerentes y ejecutivos, haciendo galá de su extravagante belleza, y moviéndose como gusano en comal caliente, cuando llegamos a casa, Albert me dijo –

\- ¿Qué tienes Candy?

\- Nada, estoy cansada

\- Eso no es cierto, te conozco, pareces estar molesta, ¿hice algo malo?

\- Sí, bueno no… es solo que… bah, es una tontería

\- Pues quiero saber cuál es esa tontería que te tiene así

\- Bueno… es que Elisa es mucho más bonita que yo, y bueno cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ella, incluso no te culparía si siguieras enamorado de ella

\- Jajajajaja, ¿estás celosa? Jajajajaja, ven acá chaparrita – me dijo mientras me tumbaba sobre la cama

\- Suéltame, si estoy celosa, ¿y qué? No te burles

\- Mi amor, tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a Elisa, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, y del universo

\- Mentiroso, suéltame

\- No, te voy a soltar hasta demostrarte cuanto te amo, y toda la pasión que despiertas en mi.

Enseguida comenzó a besarme fervorosamente, mientras lentamente comenzaba a despojarme de la ropa, y al mismo tiempo decía mi nombre una y otra vez, me hizo el amor con infinita ternura, y me repitió hasta el cansancio cuanto me amaba.

Cuando amaneció, me dijo –

\- Candy… nunca te he prohibido nada, siempre te he dejado ser tú misma, pero esta vez si te voy a prohibir algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a dudar de tu belleza, te prohíbo que vuelvas a dudar de mi amor, yo te amo a ti, estoy locamente enamorado de ti chaparrita, tu eres mi complemento, me gusta cómo eres, me enamoro tu franqueza y espontaneidad, así que prométeme que nunca, pero nunca más te vas a comparar con nadie, ¿me lo prometes?

\- Si mi amor, te lo prometo.

Desde ese día Albert y yo nos hemos amado como locos, cuando lo necesito siempre está ahí, apoyándome, porque además de ser mi esposo, es mi amante, mi confidente, el mejor de mis amigos, y en ocasiones hasta mi doctor.

Dios no nos mando hijos, pero eso no nos ha hecho ser menos felices, ahora mismo me estoy terminando de arreglar, pues vamos a salir a festejar nuestro decimo quinto aniversario, y quiero verme hermosa para él, como podrán darse cuenta, el verdadero amor llega en el momento menos esperado y con la persona que uno menos se lo imagina.

¿Saben? tengo pensado raptarlo y regalarle una noche de pasión que en su vida olvidara.

FIN


End file.
